User talk:Genesjs
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MarioGalaxy2433g5 (Talk) 23:49, January 2, 2010 Hi Gen! It's me, Zel! ^^--Pachirisu3 Talk to ME! 21:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Gen, I want to say, I'm not mad at you, and I know what a ban looks like, infact, I'm proud you did this to me, so once again, I'm not mad, I'm proud. you've helped me, see my birthday is on Feb 25, and I did not want anyone to Celebrate it (Every year, it becomes the worst day of my life), with this ban, I'm sure no one will remember, which is a good thing to me, and I've always had a bit of the rebellion side, see my Claw Saga fanfic, it was originally acted out, however, before we ever started to, we had a bit of a war at the school, A team of heroes, I was one of them, VS some boys who were Evil, in the end we succeeded, but incce then, I've kept myself from going on such Rebellions, but some times, The Bad msut be Punished, as they are rewarded, as the Good are treated unfair......... Grand Star [[User:Chembur|'Or']] Dark Star? 17:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) oh and, you know how I had to find you, I typed User:Genesjs in the google searchbar, and poof! Grand Star [[User:Chembur|'Or']] Dark Star? 17:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Strange story huh? but you know, a few days ago, I went a little crazy, since I had a wonderful 2-hour conversation with a plant! (yeah, don't ask) Grand Star [[User:Chembur|'Or']] Dark Star? 18:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Odd huh? if anyone back on SFW needs proof, just tell them to visit the Link on my Userpage Grand Star [[User:Chembur|'Or']] Dark Star? 18:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gen, I have one favor, please delete the fight on my Talk Page from yesterday, if anyone asks just tell them to go to the link on my userpage Grand Star [[User:Chembur|'Or']] Dark Star? 23:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've been staying away from SFW, but in my Youtube account, I got a letter from a friend of mine called Noratheangelseedrian, Lukeboom has made the Project X, and those are practicly the same thing as The Project Life! (See her Userpage on SFW for more Info, there should be a link to Amazina, click on characters here, and go to the bottom, you'll see a "Angel and Devil" Hedgehog Brothers, two of the Project X were Yin and Yang Hedgehogs) Plus, there is Xerteos, who is based of Xeon, Zoro is based off Zen (fom the Nora's Bloopers blog) Lien, I'm not quite sure about him, Exi is based off Memee! Grand Star [[User:Chembur|'Or']] Dark Star? 02:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC)